


Recurring Dreams

by poordisguise



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Begging, Dipper craves Bill and doesn't realize it, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poordisguise/pseuds/poordisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper keeps having wet dreams about Bill and doesn't know why. Bill pays him a personal visit and helps him figure it out. How thoughtful of him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recurring Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> me first ever fic and the first serious thing i've written in 4 years. i'm very fragile, please be gentle. posting this is kind of terrifying but i hope you guys will like it...! stay nasty ya sinners. this is pre-not what he seems.

Ah, recurring dreams. A phenonmenon Dipper Pines had begun to experience since coming to Gravity Falls. Although they’re predominantly nightmares of being chased by the things he’s seen in the journals (and with his own eyes as well), he’s had his fair share of just plain  _weird_  dreams as well. But, lately, his dreams have taken on entirely new shade of ‘weird’.

It’s embarrassing to admit, but just about every night, Dipper would wake up red-faced, nearly drenched in sweat, a hot, inexplicable feeling coiling deep within his stomach, and the main source of all his embarrassment creating a tent in his pajama pants (and he’ll silently whisper how thankful he is that he’s not sharing a bed with Mabel anymore). It’s always fuzzy when Dipper tries to recall the exact  _content_  of the dreams, but he knows he’s being  _touched_ , spoken to in a way that makes his stomach curl and head spin. He always feels weightless, helpless, and at the mercy of the person causing him to feel these carnal pleasures–

Wait, maybe,  _person_  isn’t really the right word. Which is the absolute worst part of these dreams. Why is that the case, you ask?

Dipper can’t deny it. Every time he wakes up and tries to reluctantly remember these weird dreams, there is always a constant: Bill Cipher. The dream demon who worked with Gideon, who invaded his great uncle’s mind, who lied to him and betrayed him and stole his body, who almost stole one of the journals if it wasn’t for his sister’s selflessness and bravery – he appears in each and every single one of these wet dreams and is the one causing Dipper to jolt awake, smothered in the scent of perspiration and pubescent hormones.

“H-he’s probably just… messing with my head…” Dipper mused to himself as he tossed aside his trademark orange shirt and shorts, leaving them to wear again the next day. This would inevitably result in (yet another) scolding from Mabel, but hey – he’s a busy guy! He has things to do, journals to read, and supernatural creatures to see! Who has time for washing clothes?!… Okay, maybe considering the current circumstances, he should at least get into the habit of washing his underwear a bit more…

“Hey kids, don’t sleep in tomorrow. I’m gonna need you to help me restock the shelves of the Mystery Shack,” Grunkle Stan said gruffly, appearing out of nowhere and snapping Dipper out of his trance (when the reality was he was too immersed in his own thoughts to hear Stan coming up the stairs). Pulling his pajama shirt over his head, he nodded and uttered a noise of approval in unison with his sister. “Alright then, goodnight ya little rascals.” With a wave their great uncle descended the stairs, leaving the two alone to sleep.

Sleep. A thing that Dipper really, really didn’t want to do. He couldn’t take another dream like that, it’s just too embarrassing and weird. What if he made noises in his sleep? What if his…  _problem_  was noticeable, and Mabel found out? Or Grunkle Stan? Or… Wendy?! Although it was nearly impossible, the thought had Dipper’s brain entering overdrive, until his sister’s soft voice broke the silence.

“Hey, Dipper…” Mabel’s back was still facing him, but even though he couldn’t see her face he could hear the concern in her voice. “Have you been having nightmares recently? It’s kinda freaking me out…”

Well, at least she said nightmares and not 'weird dreams’ or anything like that.

“Uhhh… why do you ask, Mabel? I guess I kinda have but… why?"

“I dunno! It’s just, sometimes you’ll be squirming in your sleep and making these pained grunts, kinda… one time I got up to shake you awake but you were all gross and sweaty,” Mabel emphasized the last few words with disgust, clearly prioritizing her hands being boy-sweat-free than saving her brother from what she thinks is a nightmare. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Dipper knows Mabel’s intentions are pure and kind-hearted, but he’s never been more thankful that she can’t see his face right now. His petrified expression and sweat dripping down his brow would make one think he just looked death right in the face.

“Uh, well, uh, you know, my dreams have been pretty spooky b-but uh, it’s no big deal, Mabel! Really! Oh one more thing uh, if I’m having a nightmare please don’t come near me just. Ignore it. Don’t look at me too hard either. Thanks Mabel goodnight!” The blankets shuffle noisily as Dipper turns over and buries himself in the fabric as if hiding himself from Mabel and everything around him.

“Mmmmuurrrgh… I know you’re hiding something from me but it’s too late to ask you a billion questions and pry you open because I know you will eventually tell me… so let’s… yawn… save it for tomorrow, Dips…” A distant shuffling can be heard as Mabel shifts her position, half-asleep. “I’m sending you my… good dream energy… fwwoohhh…”

The endearing comment has its intended effect of making Dipper smile and loosen up a bit. Which makes him comfortable… and so sleepy… even though he should stay awake…

Huh?

Dipper swore he closed his eyes for just a second, but he jolts 'awake’. Even though he’s still in his bed, the entire atmosphere has changed. The entire room lacks color, instead everything around him besides  _himself_  is in shades of gray. Everything feels so real, but it can’t be,  _haven’t I been here before?–_

“Guess who, Pine Tree?”

Breaking out into a cold sweat, Dipper turns his head slowly to see the one who’s been giving him nothing but trouble in more ways than one. But why does this dream feel so different than the previous ones?

“B-Bill…?! What are you doing here? Leave me alone! Stop doing weird things to me! Just… get lost!”

“Hahah! Me? Do weird things to you? I’m flattered, really! But I’m afraid that’s not me, these dreams up to now have been one-hundred-percent you!”

“Wait, what? What do you mean? You’ve been playing these weird tricks on my mind for days now! Just admit it!”

“Give me a  _break_ , kiddo! The pubescent human male’s mind is even more insane than mine! Hahahah!”

_If what Bill’s saying is true, then does that mean…?_

“Yep! Right on the money, kid! The one conjuring these wet dreams starring yours truly is none other than you yourself!”

_No. Nononono. What? Why? Why Bill? Why is Bill doing that, and not doing something like tearing off my arms? Eating my brain? Ripping out my teeth?!_

“You know exactly why! Give it a little thought! It’s not that hard even for you!”

_There’s no other reason. Absolutely not. It’s just mind games, and if it’s not Bill, my brain could be the one playing tricks. I mean, there’s so much going on, right? And anyway, Bill could be lying! Also, stop reading my thoughts!_

Bill finds this amusing, and snickers.

“You’re trying to tell me there’s no reason, whatsoever, that you keep dreaming about me doing  _unspeakable_  things to you? Harsh, kid! I’m hurt! Really!”

Circling around Dipper once, then twice, he descends from his point in the air, now face-to-face with Dipper. The boy shifts uncomfortably, his eyes darting to the side to avoid eye contact with the triangular demon. As Dipper opens his mouth to retaliate and claim ignorance again, Bill’s already speaking again, his loud voice drowning out whatever Dipper was going to say.

“I mean, come  _on_ , kid, you practically lay awake at night thinking about me! It looks like Redhead has some competition, huh! I can’t really blame you though, I am pretty great! And charming! Hahahah!”

Dipper’s lip twitches in disgust, but internally he’s having some real doubts. It  _is_ true that he thinks about Bill more than he should, but it’s only because of what a huge problem and influence Bill is! I mean, how could he  _not_  be thinking about him all the time? The boy voices these thoughts and Bill responds with another obnoxious laugh.

“Well it seems like you’re not gonna believe me until I demonstrate, which is exactly why I came here! I got a little break in bringing upon chaos and madness to this reality and heralding the apocalypse, so I thought I’d pay my favorite Pine Tree a visit!” Dipper can  _hear_  the cheeky grin in Bill’s voice.

_But, wait. Pay a visit? Exactly why he came here? What?_  Dipper shrunk back in fear, biting his lip and training his gaze on anything that wasn’t Bill’s eye, who was coming closer to him than before.

“I’m just trying to get you to stop playing dumb, or alternatively, cause you to have an existential crisis and severe internal conflicts! Oh and by the way kid, we’re in the mindscape, so this is no ordinary dream! You’re gonna feel this as if it really were real, because, it is! In a way! Hahaha! The mindscape is weird, huh?”

Before Dipper can even process what Bill is trying to say, especially what he meant by  _feel_ , there’s sudden contact between his legs that brushes against his dick through his pajama pants, causing him to jump and emit a high-pitched noise of surprise. He shudders involuntarily underneath Bill’s touch, both his mind and heart racing.

“N-no… stop… s-seriously…” God darn it. Even when Dipper finally told Bill to knock it off, he still can’t protest when the touching is actually happening. It feels too good… especially when it’s Bill. Why?? Why when it’s Bill?

Dipper has had his fair share of dreams about Wendy, just like every other boy his age who has a crush. But why is it when he dreams about Bill instead, it feels so different? Why?

Dipper shifts his legs and pulls back in another futile attempt to protest, but Bill’s arm just extends further and snakes his hand down the hem of Dipper’s pajama shorts. Dipper’s breath catches in his throat and his cheeks are burning. He shakes his head weakly but it only earns a snicker from the triangle in front of him.

“W-why… are you doing this?” His voice is warbly, and he’s ashamed that he’s practically already melting when Bill is just giving him some heavy petting. Ridiculous.  _I hate Bill._

“I already told ya, kiddo,” Bill says bluntly as he fondles and strokes Dipper’s now-erect dick, pulsing for attention, “Plus, it’s fun to see you squirm around like this!” Another trademark cackle, but this time it makes the heat in Dipper’s stomach rise in temperature.  _Why? Why?_

After many moments of rubbing the boy through his underwear, Bill finally makes direct contact with his erection, a sensation that sends a literal wave of pleasure through his whole body that’s so intense he feels like he could throw up; this is so much more vivid and real than his previous dreams. His hands are clammy, so is his back, and his forehead, and everything else.

He can feel Bill speeding up his strokes, then slowing down, the varying tempos causing Dipper to emit soft, clearly-yet-poorly subdued moans, his breathing ragged and labored as he struggles to keep up with Bill’s movements and cope with the overstimulation. Throwing his arm over his face, Dipper released another whine of pleasure.

“B-Bill… st-stop… didn’t you hear… what Mabel said? Th-this… is too much…” If just those dreams had Dipper sweating and squirming in his sleep, enough to warrant concern from his sister, he can only imagine what he must be doing right now. The thought makes him cringe and lose a bit of his arousal, but it gets brought right back up thanks to Bill’s sensual touch.

"You gotta admit, Pine Tree, doesn't that make it more exciting?" Bill punctuates his words with a curt snicker and roughly strokes Dipper's shaft, drawing a choked yelp from the boy. His right hand grasps desperately at the sheets underneath him as Bill's grip on his erection becomes tighter, starting to make lewd, slick noises thanks to his precum.  _This is wrong, so wrong, why do I like this so much, why do I hate the idea of Bill stopping, why, why?_

Dipper rolls his hips forward, not even thinking about it, his throat dry and stomach clenching. The blood pulsing in his head makes it hard to hear anything besides his ragged breathing and embarrassing whimpers. Every protest gets swallowed down thickly before it can surface. Every time Bill's hand moved up and down his dick, his whole body would get struck with waves of euphoria that made his whole body shake and go weightless.

Dipper gasps as he feels his length exposed to the air, his glazed-over eyes looking down to see Bill doing away with his pants as they were getting in the way. Dipper takes this time to study Bill's 'face', looking rather focused yet entertained in what he's doing. He couldn't take his eyes off of the demon, especially not in this lustful state.  _He's just a triangle, why can't I stop looking at him? Why does looking at him make me feel the same way I feel when I... look at...  Wendy?_

_Ah._

Suddenly, everything stops.

Dipper realizes Bill has taken his hands off his erection and has them cheekily hidden behind his back, giving an expectant look. He's so dazed it takes him a moment to process what has even happened and why isn't Bill touching him? Did he do something wrong?

"Y'know kid, the things I do aren't for free! I prefer to do my work only if I get something in return! That's how deals work, Pine Tree," Bill says coolly, leaning back with his arms behind the upper-part of his back (if he weren't, y'know, a triangle, they'd probably be behind his head).

"Wh-what?" Dipper wheezes, still trying to regain his breath and his composure, "I-I never made a deal with you! You just s-started doing this to me out of nowhere!"

"Ohoh, is that so? Well, I guess you wouldn't have a problem if I took off, leaving you here to deal with your freakish problem on your own! How's that sound, kiddo?" He's cruel. Awful. Totally awful.

"N-no! I, I mean... uhhh... just, don't leave! What do you even want from me, anyway?!" Dipper says in the sternest voice he can manage even though he's still somewhat breathless. Feeling exposed, he crosses his legs and flushes a deep red.

"Hmmm, what do I want from you, huh?" The demon taps his chin in thought before speaking in a blunt tone. "How about you fess up?"

"F-fess... up?"

"I don't like repeating myself, but I will just this once! I paid you a personal visit for a reason, to give ya a hint as to why you keep having these kinda dreams about me!"

"You never said that!" Dipper pouted.

"Now, is that really important? But anyways, back to the point! Tell me, Dipper, tell me why you dream so much of me! Why you're beggin' me to stay! You had an epiphany back there, didn't you?"

_Crap!! Reading my thoughts again! There's... no way out of this, is there? I can't... feign ignorance... I want Bill to keep going, so...I..._

"F-fine!! I like you! I really, really like you! I think about you more than Wendy even though I try to deny it! I just... I don't know what it is about you, but I... AUGH! I just-- I want you!"

Bill erupts in obnoxious cackles, 'clutching' his midsection.

"Ahahahahaha! I knew it! There it is! To think you'd get mushy human romance feelings for an all-powerful demonic being of energy such as myself -- humans sure are weird! Especially the ones going through puberty!" Bill shoots Dipper a cheeky look, earning an admittedly adorable pout from the red-faced boy in front of him.

"So, there!! I told you! I said it! Geez! Will you... hold up your end of the deal?" Dipper's voice went from frustrated to sheepish, crossing his legs tighter, barely hiding his half-erect cock, much to his embarrassment.

"Hmm, I dunno if I'm satisfied yet! Do you really want me to keep going, Pine Tree?" Bill inched closer to him, hovering right in front of him and staring him down, clearly demanding something. Dipper knew exactly where this was going but he didn't care. He was so frustrated and needed relief now, and wouldn't accept anyone other than Bill Cipher to do the job for him.

"Please, Bill...! Please keep touching me, please, I can't take it... if you don't keep going, I'll... I don't know, but I need it so bad..." This is so embarrassing. "Please, keep going, please... it... feels good..." His voice softened as he said even dirtier things, clearly flustered. Bill makes it no secret that he enjoys this.

"Be more specific!"

"I want you to touch... here...!" Dipper attempts to speak demandingly, but it comes out as a strained squeak. His hand gently touches his length which is completely hard again thanks to his lewd begging. "I want you to touch my......  _p-penis_..." It takes effort to choke the words out, and his face is burning. The air is starting to feel sticky again and he feels dirty.

"You really are adorable! It's hilarious!" Bill snickers mockingly.

Before Dipper can indignantly protest, there's that familiar contact once again. He almost stops breathing as an electric shock of pleasure flows throughout his entire body, bucking his hips as if offering himself to Bill. The sensation of being touched again after being teased for so long, the insatiable pubescent lust, and the filthy feeling of begging and being uncharacteristically obedient is overwhelming. It takes him a few seconds to realize Bill is straddling him, closer to Dipper than he ever has been before.

Dipper huffs, struggling to breathe, his head spinning with pleasure. He begins moving his hips in time with Bill's pumps, desperate for even more stimulation. He can't believe how much he is enjoying this. Bill finds this amusing and if he had a mouth, he would definitely be smirking right now. Dipper flushes a deeper shade of scarlet, knowing Bill is probably having the time of his life as he has his way with him, and--  _k-khh!_

Out of everything that has happened, the last thing Dipper expected was for Bill to start moving as well, rubbing his lower half in a grinding sort of motion against the boy's shaft. The gesture nearly forces him to his climax. It takes all of his energy and willpower to hold himself out, being completely overtaken by lust and desire. Was Bill... actually enjoying this too? Dipper didn't know, but the idea spiked his arousal so suddenly he thought he might die.

"B-Bill! Bill...! Gnnggnh...!" Dipper pleads for nothing in particular, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Every time Bill moves his hand up and down, pleasure courses through his entire body, making that heat in his stomach coil even tighter and tighter, like something is about to erupt inside him. Dipper always wakes up when he reaches this pont in his other dreams -- luckily, this dream is different.

"Pine Tree... you're a real,  _ngh_ , treat, y'know that?" Bill muttered in an uncharacteristically breathless way. The demon was still moving against Dipper rhythmically, earning even more pants and moans from the boy beneath him. "Hahah, whoa, this is weird! Mm, but I can't say I hate it!" It was weird to think that Bill was getting into it a bit right after teasing him and being so cruel just some moments ago, but Dipper didn't mind it at all.

Dipper felt completely overpowered. By what? Lust? Desire? Pleasure? Bill himself? He didn't know, but it was awakening something within him that made him want to do something to Bill too. But he didn't have a mouth, or, much of anything else. In his frenzy he flung his arms around the triangular demon and clutched him tight, pulling him closer. Bill made an angry noise, clearly displeased with this as it made moving his hand a bit more difficult, but he didn't stop anyway.

"Bill, I... please! G-gh, nngh--! I'm... something's-- going to happen! I can't... take it anymore!" The feeling in the pit of his gut was swelling, coiling even tighter and nearing bursting. His crotch felt like it was on fire. Dipper didn't know what was going to happen, and it invoked some fear in him, but he didn't want Bill to stop.

Bill's strokes increase in vim, as do Dipper's rhythmic bucking of his hips. This has never happened before, Dipper has never gotten this far. His body courses with fear, anticipation and adrenaline, creating a unique combination with his lust. Drool seeps out of the corner of his mouth and his legs are shaking. Bill's emitting his fair share of the occasional, subdued grunt, only further adding to Dipper's rising arousal.

With a cry of Bill's name, Dipper bucks harshly into Bill and his hand, several arcs of thick, translucent cum pumping out and dribbling down the demon's fingers and getting on the boy's shirt. Fireworks explode inside his pelvis and his brain, temporarily obscuring his vision. The blood pulsing loudly throughout his body causes his ears to ring, rendering him oblivious to his own obscene moans.

It takes a few moment for him to come to his senses, and even longer for him to catch his breath, but once he does, he gazes down at the mess he made and feels a feeling he can't put his finger on -- a combination of disgust, disbelief, amazement, ecstasy, lust, love, and hate.

Bill is slumped face-first against Dipper’s body, appearing vaguely exhausted as well.  _Weird, but also kinda cute._ Dipper can’t help but smile. 

He curiously calls Bill’s name and the demon perks up, dazed, but remembers the situation at hand when he catches sight of his soiled fingers. He wipes Dipper's now-clear semen on his orange shirt unceremoniously and floats back up above Dipper, peering down at him proudly with his hands on his sides. 

"We should make deals more often, huh, Pine Tree? Cuz I'm sure after this you'll want even more of me! The real thing just doesn't compare to those shoddy, inferior dream versions, am I right!" Twirling his cane in hand, Bill circles around Dipper while gazing at him expectantly. Dipper shrugs, too worn out for a proper response. Bill shoots him a glare, but it fades quickly.

"Welp! I gotta get going now, the apocalypse isn't exactly a thing that can be put on hold, y'know! I've got big things coming, and even though you and your family consider me their 'mortal enemy', I foresee you singing a different tune after this! I look forward to it, Dipper! And remember, I'll be watching you!"

And just like that, he's gone, and it's morning.

Not only that, there's a huge stain in the middle of his pants.

Mabel was right. He should start washing his clothes more.


End file.
